


Where you are is where I always want to be

by whatupdown



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Childhood Friends, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, beomgyu is rich, is this fluff?, is this slow burn? idk, minor choi beomgyu, soft?, the 3 chois just pop in a few times, tyunning bestfriends from diapers til uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/pseuds/whatupdown
Summary: a sneak peek through the years of hueningkai and taehyun.aka they've been attached to the hip ever since preschool days and until now are about to be college roommates.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Where you are is where I always want to be

**Author's Note:**

> im back again but with tyunning this time!!
> 
> i finally finished this after a week of sleepless nights. im in tears.
> 
> i was in absolute need for tyunning so here we are.
> 
> i love tyunning pls theyre so cute why is the ship underrated.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> also i'm using korean ages and the korean school grade system. sunueng is mentioned which is the csat in korea.
> 
> there will be two songs mentioned later on do give it a listen while reading if you can hehe. the title came from the lyrics of one of the songs XD

* * *

“Hey tyun”

The other hummed as acknowledgment, a sign that he was listening and prompting huening to continue.

“Do you wonder how long it would take to meet our soulmate? Like we get our soulmarks next week, but it's not for sure we’d meet them soon either. Even Yeonjun hyung had to wait a whole two years after getting his before finally meeting his soulmate.”

Hueningkai heaved up another box from the truck, following right behind Taehyun as they brought up their stuff into their dorm. He tried to bow at the truck driver, thanking him before entering the building. The two were moving into their shared dorm before university semester starts, both had planned to be roommates after graduating high school and got accepted to the same university.

“I do sometimes but it's not really on my mind a lot. I guess when it happens then it happens. Like Yeonjun hyung told us the day he met Soobin hyung he wasn't even prepared and was a ‘hot mess’ as he said.”

Taehyun placed the last of his boxes in his room. He could hear the other laughing, probably remembering the time their hyung told them the story. Looking around at the box filled room he thought that should be enough and they really should grab lunch soon. He walked out to the kitchen, planning to grab a cup of water. He needed a drink.

“Right, I still cant believe his first reaction to meeting Soobin hyung.”

_The moment Yeonjun's soulmark changed colour when he bumped into someone, a cute boy at that, both their eyes widened realising they were soulmates. But what yeonjun did next was he hid his face in his hoodie and cried out. “OH MY GOD WHY NOW.” Yeonjun then attempted to hold on the other’s arm blindly with his free hand. “Soulmate i'm really glad to finally meet you but you can't see me like this, please. Let's meet again after I look my better self. Oh my god out of all days, it just had to be this day when I look like a hot mess.”_

_Maybe the taller thought he was cute or that he never expected his first meeting would be like this, he let out a little chuckle and patted the hand that was on his arm. “You don't look that bad, but sure i guess if you feel better that way. I do need your name and contact details though soulmate. How else would we meet after this?”_

_“Right right” Yeonjun released his hold on the other’s arm and fumbled around for his phone. After unlocking it he passed it to his soulmate to input his contact details. “I’m Yeonjun by the way. Choi Yeonjun. I’m so sorry about this, this is honestly not how i planned to look like meeting my soulmate.”_

_“My name’s Soobin, also a Choi. No worries yeonjun ssi. Oh i also rung up my number from your phone if you don’t mind. Now we both have each other’s numbers.” He placed yeonjun’s phone back in the other’s free hand._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I guess, I'll leave then? See you later soulmate?” Soobin patted the other’s shoulder as a sign he could stop hiding._

_“Yea, see you later soulmate.” Yeonjun stood there, still hiding until he could no longer hear the footsteps walking away from him. Yeonjun knocked his head at his stupidity. Then he felt his phone vibrate. A message came in. Looking at the notification and the preview message, he cried out and hurriedly rushed to wherever he was supposed to go._

_“From: Soulmate. In my honest opinion, i still think you look quite cute.”_

“Would you do that tyun? Postponing your first meeting.” Hueningkai cackled as he walked to the kitchen. He just finished placing the last of his boxes in his room. Taehyun, guessing the other also wanted water, refilled his glass and passed it to kai. 

Looking at the other gulping down the glass he answered. “Do i look like the type to care how i’d look like meeting my soulmate. I don't think there’d be a reason for me to postpone it. Unless we were both rushing for somewhere. Would you? Also where’d you wanna go for lunch, we need to eat before we continue unpacking.”

“Nah, I don't think I would either. I’d literally drop whatever and follow them I guess. Unless they’d want to meet properly at another time too.” Hueningkai placed the glass down, turning to face Taehyun but not really focusing on the other. His thoughts were on what should they eat, thinking for a while with pursed lips he finally decided.

“Let’s eat pasta? I saw a restaurant on the way here I think. Shouldn’t be too far.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Both boys walked out of their new dorm, Taehyun locking up before they headed off to the restaurant.

* * *

Soulmarks.

They’re not there the moment you're born. One only gets their soulmark on the first day of the year, aka January first, where they turn twenty. The soulmark would appear on a person’s right wrist. Once the soulmarks appear, they’ll first be filled in black. Then when the soulmates meet, the soulmark would activate and change colour. The colour varies with every soulmate pair, though it's common to have the same colour as another pair. Even if you’ve met your soulmate before the soulmarks appear, it won't be counted and the soulmarks won't activate until both meet after both are of age.

* * *

Hueningkai and Taehyun had been friends since preschool days. Both boys were in the same class.

“Hi! Wanna play with me on the swing?” a four year old Taehyun asked the kid seated beside him. The boy didn’t play with the other kids whenever it was play time. Taehyun found it weird. _Does he not like playing?_

Four year old Hueningkai quietly looked at the other kid before looking back down, fumbling with his crayon. He was too shy. Which is why he didn't play with the other kids. He didn't know how to. The others always looked happy playing and he wanted to join too. But he was too shy to ask. So when the kid beside him asked if he wanted to play with him, he could only shyly nod.

“Let's go then!” Taehyun took the other’s hand and dragged him out to the swing.

“You first, I'll push!” Taehyun said once they were at the swings. Hueningkai eyes widened at that and shook his head. What if he falls?  
  
“No? I’ll go first then. Just push my back. My dad always pushes me from the back.” Hueningkai nodded and went behind the other. Trying to push, but not too hard. He didn't want the other to fall.

Taehyun was laughing happily once he started swinging. Though he did want to go faster like how his dad does when he pushes him on the swing. Maybe because the kid was a lot smaller than his dad that's why. 

Hueningkai smiled when he heard the other laughing. He just made someone laugh. That made him happy too. Does it mean they’re friends now? Did he make a friend? He hopes he did. 

Taehyun then got off and made Hueningkai get on instead. “Your turn!”

Taehyun pushed once Hueningkai got settled. “Hold on tight okay.”

“Mm!”

After playing on the swings Taehyun took the other kid’s hand again and dragged him off to play on the slides. The two continued to play together until playtime was over and they had to go back to class.

During class Taehyun continued to talk to the other kid, telling him about the dinosaurs he had at home. Hueningkai also told the other about the plushies he had at home. They also shared colour pencils, huening shyly bringing out his '24 coloured pencils' telling the other he could use it if he wants to.

When it was time to go home, Hueningkai ran over to his mom happily telling her he made a new friend. When his mom asked him what was the name of his new friend, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know what his friend’s name was. He turned around trying to look for the kid, then finally spotting him with his mom. Hueningkai looked up to his mom and pointed at Taehyun. “That's him mom.”

His mom smiled and brought him over to the other mother and son pair. 

“Mom mom this is my new friend i just told you about.” Taehyun said enthusiastically once he saw Hueningkai beside him.

“Hi there little one, what's your name?” Taehyun’s mom crouched down, looking at Hueningkai with a smile.

Hueningkai shyly hid behind his mom’s leg. “H-hueningkai”

“Hueningkai!” Taehyun parroted with a smile.

“What about you? What's your name? Ningning just told me you're his new friend.” Hueningkai’s mom asked Taehyun.

“Taehyun! Kang Taehyun.” He answered as he flashed a big smile.

“T-taehyun” Hueningkai tried calling out.

Taehyun looked back at his new friend, tilting his head.

“L-lets play again tomorrow?”

“Mm! See you tomorrow!”

That's how the two kids became friends. Both happy to make a new friend.

* * *

“Kai-yah”

“Yea?”

Two eleven year old boys were walking back home from school. They had just walked out of the building and were on their way out the school gates. The two of them had grown up together, one not found far from the other ever since they were four. Taehyun and Hueningkai had been attached to the hip, that even until the classroom they were still seatmates.

“Your shoelaces are undone, fix it first.”

Hueningkai looked down to his shoes and just huffed. Kicking up to throw the loose lace up on his shoe, not wanting to bend down to fix it properly. It’s not like he’ll trip or something. Should be fine, he thinks. 

“Leave it be tyun.”

Taehyun just side eyed his best friend. Giving him a look that Hueningkai was pretending to not notice. Hueningkai could be stubborn at times, he had always warned him but there are times the other just didn't want to listen. Shrugging, he continued to walk since the other didn't want to stop to fix his laces.

“Suit yourself then, if you fall it's not my problem.”

Hueningkai smiled and skipped over beside Taehyun. Happy that the other just let him be even though he really should have just listened.

“It’s fine. Yea it’ll be my problem.” he chuckled lightly. “See we’re already out the gate and i'm still fine!”

He really shouldn't have jinxed himself. Because just as he said that and turned his head to look at Taehyun, trying to look smug, someone ran into him from behind trying to pass through the space in between the two. Taehyun got to steady himself quickly, but the same can't be said for Hueningkai.

While he tried to steady himself too, he had stepped on the loose shoelace while trying to move that same foot. So of course, anyone could guess what would happen next. Hueningkai fell, not so graciously either. 

Taehyun glared at the culprit who just yelled a quick sorry and continued running to who knows where. He tsked while he tried to help his friend up, eyes still glaring at the long gone back of the other student.

“You okay?”

Dusting off his hand and knees once he got up, wincing a little due to the scrapes from the fall, he nodded. “Yea, I’m fine”

“What did I tell you.”

Hueningkai pouted. Yeah he really should have listened and tied his laces properly. Maybe then he wouldn't have fallen on the ground. The other students walking out that moment saw the fall as well. Great now there’d be eyes on him.

Taehyun noticed. He noticed the scrapes on Hueningkai’s knees, the ones on his hands. He noticed the eyes around them, some pitying, some laughing, but mostly the rest didn't bother and continued their own business. He noticed his friend not snapping back. 

“Alright, lets go. We’re going to my place right? Fix your laces first.”

Hueningkai listened this time, bending down again to tie his laces. Then followed closely beside his friend, holding onto Taehyun’s arm as they continued walking back to the other’s house.

Once they reached Taehyun’s house, they greeted his mother before going straight to his room. Dropping their bags on the floor, then Hueningkai just plopped himself on the beanbag the other had. 

“Go wash your scrapes first, i’ll be back.”

Taehyun came back with the first aid kit just as Hueningkai came back from the bathroom.

“Sit down, I’ll show you a magic trick.”

Hueningkai let out a confused sound. Magic why? Furrowing his brows, he still followed and sat on the bed, waiting. Taehyun sat beside him with the kit. Taking out the bottle of antiseptic, he treated the scrapes on Hueningkai’s hands first, then the one on his knee. The scrapes on his hands weren't as bad as the one on his knee, Taehyun noted.

He then took out a band aid next after putting the bottle back.

“Now you see em,” Taehyun sticks the band aid on Hueningkai’s knee. “Now you dont.”

Hueningkai bursted out laughing at that. He didn't think this was what he was talking about when Taehyun said magic trick. He playfully punched the other’s shoulder, not too hard but just enough to nudge him. Still laughing and shaking his head, he looked back at the bandaid. It was a cartoon one with a rabbit on it.

Seeing his friend finally laughing again after what happened earlier, Taehyun deems it a mission success. Happy Hueningkai was always better than a sad Hueningkai.

The two then continued as usual, finishing homework first, Taehyun insists, before they started playing the playstation game they weren’t finished with the other day.

* * *

Summer. It was hot. Terribly hot. It was also a Saturday. Two boys had decided to get ice cream to chase away the heat. They were middle schoolers now, in their final year. Both of them were yet again still in the same school, and in the same classroom as seatmates.

Though that almost didn't happen when Hueningkai was on the border line of getting assigned to class 3-2 if it weren't for Taehyun helping him out in his studies. They both managed to score high enough to enter 3-1 instead when the new year started. Hueningkai had really been thankful for those tutoring days although he did complain quite a bit, okay a lot. He really wouldn't know what to do if they had to be in separate classes.

Hueningkai wasn't the only one, Taehyun too tried his best to help Hueningkai. Spending a whole eleven years with the other being his permanent seatmate and classmate, the thought of splitting up didn't sit well with him. Plus he couldn't really keep an eye on Hueningkai if he's in another class, if anything bad were to happen he knows the other wouldn't tell him straight. Taehyun knows he’s sometimes overprotective over the other. Yes sometimes, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

In the ice cream shop, the two were still deciding what flavor to get. Hueningkai had a few taste testers, before finally deciding on two flavors. He was planning to get two scoops on a cone. 

“What are you getting tyun?”

Taehyun was still in the middle of thinking if he should try a new flavor or go with his usual. He only planned to get one scoop on a cone, so he could only choose one flavor.

“Should I try this one or just get the same like last time?” Taehyun pointed at the glass display, facing Hueningkai.

The other took a step closer to see what he was pointing at, “Hmmm, try something new i guess. Try it.”

Nodding, Taehyun then told the worker and proceeded to pay for his.

Walking out with ice creams in their hands, they headed off to their next stop. The arcade. They planned to play there for the day. Hueningkai was the one who suggested it earlier. He wanted to get more plushies if he were to be honest. The arcade had a claw machine filled with a bunch of molangs the last time they went there.

They weren't even far from the ice cream shop when Taehyun tripped. He managed to stabilize himself, Hueningkai beside him also quickly shot out his hand to hold on to Taehyun’s arm. There was only one unfortunate victim however. Taehyun’s ice cream was on the ground. Cone still in his hand but no ball of ice cream sitting on top of it. He should have stuck to the cup option instead. He doesn't know why he didn't even notice whatever tripped him.

“Oh no, do you wanna go back and buy again? We can still go back.” Hueningkai looked at the sad melting ball on the ground, then turning to his friend.

Taehyun just shook his head. He didn’t want to go back. He’s a bit bummed out though. He only got three licks out of it and it's gone. “It’s fine. Let's just go to the arcade.”

Hueningkai held Taehyun back when he tried to continue walking. Brows furrowed, he decided. Taehyun looked at him confused, head tilting slightly. Hueningkai made Taehyun hold up his cone, then proceeded to attempt to move the top scoop of his ice cream onto Taehyun’s cone with the spoon he had. He had two ball scoops anyways, he could just share it with Taehyun. 

Noticing what the other was trying to do, Taehyun tried to refuse but still stood still, not wanting to drop this ice cream too. “Kai wait- no. You don’t have to. Kai- Just eat. I’m fine.”

“Nu-uh, you're eating too. I don't care. We’re sharing. Take it. It’s a nice flavor don't worry!” Hueningkai successfully transferred the ball of ice cream over. Smiling he then continued to lick the one left on his.

“Kai-” Taehyun pleaded, he felt bad that the other gave him his.

Hueningkai covered his ear with his free hand and continued walking. “Lalala i'm not listening.” 

Seeing that it was useless to argue, Hueningkai was being stubborn again, he had no choice. Taehyun caught up to the other, then walked beside him back at the usual pace. Tasting the ice cream, it was indeed a nice flavor, something he hadn't tried before.

“Thanks hyuka.”

“No problem. But! You have to get me an extra molang!” a cheeky smile grew on the boy’s lips.

Of course, another plushie. “Sure sure.” A fond smile grew, he ruffled the other’s hair with his free hand.

True to his promise, after playing all the other games in the arcade, right before they were to call it a day, Taehyun managed to get three molangs out of the claw machine. That made the plushie enthusiast extremely happy. He didn't expect that they’d actually win one, but here he is with three. Hueningkai had his molangs in one arm, and the other, he was happily linking it with Taehyun’s arm as they walked back home.

* * *

Being third year high school students, their final year, they were expected to decide which university they wanted to get into since the start of the year. They also had to start thinking what path they want to take, degrees, majors and all.

It was an unsaid agreement between the two, it should be obvious by now that they would both apply for the same universities. The year before, while they were in Taehyun’s room supposedly doing homework, they did casually talk about what universities would be nice. Both listed out similar choices, but had the same top one choice out of the list. This was great since then they’d still be able to stick together. 

Hueningkai and Taehyun were both planning on taking music related degrees but weren’t sure yet on what exact major. They still had the whole year to think about it so it wasn't their priority at the moment. Right now they had to focus on the coming up trial exam in a few weeks, Taehyun once again tutoring Hueningkai. 

“Tyun, time. Break time please. My brain can’t function anymore.” The boy whined, falling backwards to lay down on his back on the carpeted floor. Hueningkai stretched, trying to relieve his joints, then just laid there staring at the ceiling of Taehyun’s room.

“Fine, fifteen minutes. Then we’ll do the next subject.” He also stretched his arms up, straightening his back before laying down on the floor too. He grabbed Hueningkai’s plushie and made it as a makeshift pillow for his head, earning him a smack on his chest when the other noticed. Hueningkai didn't take the plushie back however.

After a while of comfortable silence, Hueningkai speaks up.

“Tyun, can i play something?”

“No games.”

“I mean on the guitar.” He huffed, lips forming into a pout.

“Go ahead. What is it? A new song?” Taehyun sat up and crossed his legs. He watched the other comeback from the corner where Taehyun kept his guitar.

Hueningkai sat back down mirroring Taehyun, crossing his legs and adjusted his hold on the guitar. “Yea, I heard this the other day and wanted to try playing it.”

Making sure his fingers were in the correct position, he strummed to test out the first note. He took a breath before he started singing as he played.

_“Of all of the places and all of the spaces_

_That I've ever seen_

_And that I've ever been_

_It's true_

_I'd walk through a town_

_I could only have dreamed_

_But the beauty surrounding_

_Means nothing to me, it's you_

_Where you are is where I always want to be_

_Anywhere, as long as you are there with me_

_I will take you to the places I have seen_

_Take my heart and run along_

_'Cause I'm running after you_

_I'm running after you_

_And I'll do what I can do_

_And I'll do it all for you”_

Taehyun was listening, he was also watching the other. His playing has gotten alot better these days. While he was still trying to learn, Hueningkai was the one teaching him. He listened to the melody, it sounded lighthearted. Hueningkai’s voice also sounded really nice with melody. The lyrics he couldn’t get much of since it was in english, he’ll have to look it up later. 

Finishing the last line, Hueningkai looked up to Taehyun in front of him. Trying to see what the other thought about it. “How’d I do? Amazing right?” He beamed at the other.

“Hmm, it was good. You improved is what I noticed. What was the title? Might check it out later.”

“Of course I did! I’m not Kai Kamal Huening for nothing.” He boasted, the usual tone they have with each other. “Oh, it’s uhm, running after you by, i think it was matthew mole? yea.”

“Your turn now!” Hueningkai passed the guitar to Taehyun, not accepting the refusal that was about to spill from the other. “Show me, the song you were practicing last time. Let’s see how your skills are now.”

Taehyun reluctantly took the guitar and settled himself, he tried to remember the chords again. Last he played was the night before, still the same song, ‘so will i’ by ben platt. He was trying to perfect one first before trying out new songs. Strumming for the first note, he sang along while he played.

_“You say, what if I go crazy?_

_I say, that ain't gonna happen_

_You say, what if I get lost?_

_I say, you'll just find your way back_

_And you say, what if someone breaks my heart?_

_I'll pull it back together like I do_

_You say, what if I don't catch the dreams_

_That I've been out there chasing?_

_What if when my fears show up_

_I'm too afraid to face them?_

_Well, I can't fight your battles_

_But I sure can hold your hand and promise you_

_That the sky will still be up there_

_And the sun will always shine_

_The stars will keep on falling_

_For the ones who wish at night_

_The mountains won't start moving_

_And the rivers won't run dry_

_The world will always be there_

_And so will I”_

Hueningkai had heard Taehyun singing this song a number of times, but he can't ever get tired of it. The song itself was comforting and Taehyun’s voice added more warmth to it. Although he wanted to just listen, he also had to focus on Taehyun’s fingers, making sure the chords were right, the transitions smooth. There was nothing much to worry about as Taehyun was a fast learner. 

Once Taehyun was done, Hueningkai clapped happily, then showing two thumbs up. “Good so far, you’re getting there tyun.”

Smiling a little after the compliment, he then rested the guitar against his bed.

“Alright, break time’s over. Back to studying.”

At that, Hueningkai groaned, expression changing from the proud face to a very reluctant kid. He doesn't have a choice anyways, so he turns back to the table, taking out the next sets of subject papers.

* * *

They had just finished their suneung (university entrance exams) this evening. It was the exam all final year high school students across korea had to take. They were finally done with high school. Unofficially that is, they still had the graduation ceremony left.

Taehyun was absolutely sure he’d ace the exams. Those months of drillings finally paid off. Hueningkai also felt the same, he said it was thanks to the other’s tutoring he managed to answer all his papers. They had parted ways after that, both the boys exhausted. Besides, their family were waiting for them outside the school gates to pick them up like every other family. It was always like this on suneung day.

Taehyun was fast asleep as soon he was done washing up, they went out to eat a family dinner before going home. He didn't know how long he was asleep for until his phone started ringing non stop. He was still super wiped out, he contemplated ignoring the call, but then again what time was it that he’s still getting calls.

Grabbing his phone off the side table, he looked at the time, _1:00 AM_ , he looked at the caller. _My Hyuka_. Furrowing his brows he answered the call, what was he calling for so late at night.

“What is it?”

“....” sniffling sounds could be heard.

That alerted Taehyun, sitting straight up he called out again, his chest growing cold. “Hyuka, hyuka what happened?”

“T-tyun..it hurts.” His voice soft and shaky, hurt could be heard clearly.

“Hyuka where are you?” he was starting to panic. Something bad happened.

“Out..side, your house.” sniffling sounds and voice trying to hold back the tears. “I didn’t want to wake your family.”

Taehyun bolted the moment he heard him say he was outside. Running out his room straight to the entrance door, hurriedly unlocking it and opening the door. He was greeted with a tear stained Hueningkai, drowning in his hoodie, sleeves wet from the tears. Immediately Hueningkai hugged Taehyun, arms wrapped around him, head buried in Taehyun’s shoulder, making it wet from more tears pouring out.

Taehyun could only rub the other’s back, trying to comfort him, his other hand rested on the back of Hueningkai’s head. “Hey let’s get inside first. It’s cold out. Hmm?”

He closed the door, locking it again. He brought the crying boy to his room, quickly grabbing a bottle of water as they passed by the kitchen. Closing the door to his room once they were inside, Taehyun opened up the bottle and passed it to Hueningkai who was sitting on his bed. 

“Drink some water please?” he pleaded softly as he sat beside him, hand caressing the other’s back. He was worried.

Hueningkai took two careful glups before pushing back the bottle to Taehyun. Twisting his body he rested his head on the other’s shoulder again, still crying. Taehyun placed the bottle on the side table, then heaved both of them higher up the bed. 

They were now laying on the bed, Taehyun’s head resting on the pillows. His arms wrapped around Hueningkai, the other doing the same. Adjusting himself, he rested his head on Taehyun's shoulder, close to his chest. They stayed that way, soft crying sounds filled the quiet room.Taehyun just rubbed the other’s shoulder and rested his cheek on top of Hueningkai’s head.

It was when the crying stopped and the room was still quiet, Taehyun knows the other wasn't asleep yet, so he asked. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He felt the other shaking his head, so he didn't press on. A hoarse soft voice answered instead. “Could you sing for me?”

Of course he would. Anything, if it could help the other feel better. So he did, bringing one hand up to caress the back of Hueningkai’s head as he sang, the other he took Hueningkai’s hand in his.

_“You say, what if things start changing?_

_I say, we'll be changing with them_

_We'll just sing a different melody_

_And dance at different rhythm_

_You say, what if I give up?_

_I say, that it's one thing that I'll never let you do_

_You say, what if someone leaves me_

_And they leave me empty-handed?_

_I say, losing only teaches you_

_To not take things for granted_

_No, I can't just bring them back_

_But darling, I can hold your hand and promise you_

_Even if the sky is falling_

_And the sun don't want to shine_

_If the stars we used to wish on_

_Disappear into the night_

_Well, I can move a mountain_

_But only by your side_

_Just say you'll always be there_

_I know you'll always be there_

_And so will I”_

Taehyun only could sleep once he was sure the other was sleeping. Lightly wiping the unshed tears, he then held the boy close and tried to sleep.

In the morning, he found out. Hueningkai told him the whole thing. Hueningkai’s dad was gone, he left them, that's why he wasn't around outside the school gates with the rest of his family. His dad met his soulmate the week before. Hueningkai’s parents weren't soulmates but they fell for each other anyways, both have yet to meet their soulmates back then. They took the risk. His dad didn't want to leave as he already has a family now. 

But they didn't know, soulmates always had a pull towards each other, even before meeting, but it was a weak pull. The pull gets even stronger once they officially meet. So to pull away from that, to avoid and block that pull, it would hurt both parties. His dad tried but he got weaker as the days passed by. His health was drastically deteriorating, that's how they found out from the specialists that his dad had to be with his soulmate. 

His parents didn't tell him and his sisters about it, Hueningkai had an exam to focus on. It was only after the exam, when they went home after dinner, Hueningkai’s dad was there all packed ready to leave. They said they discussed that this was for the best, they could still visit each other. But of course it hurt, it was hard to understand but the kids couldn't do anything.

“Tyun,” a long pause. “You wont leave too right? Even when you meet your soulmate. You wont leave me right? We’ll still be best friends right?”

Hueningkai’s hold on Taehyun’s hand was so tight. He squeezed back assuring him. “I won't. I promise. My soulmate should have to deal with you too. If i have to make you both best friends too then so be it.”

“Okay, good okay.” he sighed, he felt a bit of relief.

“Hyuka.”

“Hmm?”

“If, no, when we get accepted in BH University, should we move in a dorm together?” Taehyun looked down, it was a decision on a whim, but it's practical too since the travel to BH University was a bit far from both their homes. Plus Hueningkai’s cousin, Yeonjun hyung, moved out after his graduation three years ago and rented a studio room near the university. Taehyun tried to reason out in his head.

“Tyun, are you serious? For real?” Hueningkai’s eyes were wide in shock.

“Yea, for real. Unless you don't want to. It’s fine.” He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

“No! Let’s do it.” Hueningkai smiled. That was the first smile Taehyun saw since last night. He’s glad it's back.

* * *

The both of them had just finished unboxing everything and arranging their stuff properly. It had been hours since lunch where they went out to eat pasta. So obviously they were hungry again as it was dinner time already. The two had plopped down dead tired on the couch in the living room, both resting against each other. 

“What now?”

“Food?”

“Are we going out again?”

“Nah, just get delivery im way too dead beat.”

Just at that moment there was wild knocking from the main entrance door. Just who was that. Were they too loud when arranging the dorm? Taehyun stood up reluctantly, walking towards the door. Based on the door camera monitor, it was just Yeonjun and his new boyfriend.

“What are you doing here hyung.” he greeted when he opened the door.

Yeonjun just busted his way in and made his way to the kitchen, Soobin sheepishly following right behind him. Dropping the food they brought on the counter, then proceeded to take the food out from the plastic bags. It was chinese takeout.

“Based on my experience moving in alone, i'm guessing both of you are deadweight and can't be bothered to get food. So here I am. Aren't I such a caring hyung?” 

“Yeonjun hyung I love you” Hueningkai clung onto Yeonjun after managing to walk over from the couch.

“Yes yes, now go sit down both of you. Binnie, help me out here. Take this to the table.”

The four of them dug in once they all settled down. They easily eased into conversations, talking about the university, the gossip, the lecturers. The pair also invited the two younger ones to the new year’s countdown party happening next week. It was hosted by Soobin’s best friend, Beomgyu, and almost all of the students were going. Hueningkai accepted, he was excited to go to a university party. If Hueningkai goes, so does Taehyun, because who else would watch over the taller.

* * *

December 31st 2020. The last day of the year. When Hueningkai and Taehyun arrived at the party, they were shocked at how huge it was, and it was an outdoor party at that. It looked more like a festival than a party if they were being honest, what's missing were stalls and food trucks. They had to find where Yeonjun and Soobin were at but it was a bit hard since almost everyone was here. They really weren't lying when they said that last week. They couldn't call them either since the party was too loud, they might not notice their phones ringing. 

“Let’s just grab some food first tyun. They’ll pop up sooner or later.” Hueningkai dragged him over to what looks like a buffet table.

They busied themselves with food for a good half an hour until they heard a yell that sounded quite like their names. Turning to the source of the sound they found Yeonjun still yelling while trying his best to move through the crowd to get to them.

“There yall are. I thought you both got lost”

“We did, we couldn't find you or Soobin hyung.” Taehyun playfully rolled his eyes.

“Well, I found you guys now so, come with me, I need to introduce you both to Beomgyu.” Yeonjun took Hueningkai’s arm and dragged him along. Hueningkai quickly latched onto Taehyun’s arm and tried to pull him along too.

“Taehyun? Hueningkai?”

The two looked at the person in front of them, very familiar and considering he knew them, it was the same person the two had in mind.

“Beomgyu hyung!”

“Wow how long has it been.”

“It’s been ages, last I saw you both, you were fifteen.”

Soobin looked at the reunion in confusion. “Gyu, you know them?”

“Yeah! They were my two cute juniors during middle school, I was a year above them. Heck I haven't even met you yet.” Beomgyu reached out to the youngests and gave them a tight hug.

“Oh wow, that's such a small world we live in huh, if i knew my soulmate would be the best friend of my cousin’s senior maybe i wouldn't have had to wait two years!” Yeonjun piped in jokingly. 

The five eased into reminiscing the years before. Catching up on each other too on how they were now, so far besides the two eldest the other three have yet to find their soulmate. But Taehyun and Hueningkai would only get their soulmarks tonight when the new year comes.

“Taehyun-ah, do you still do magic tricks?” Beomgyu asked out of the blue.

“Yea i still do why?”

“Wanna show off your skills before the semester starts?” Beomgyu wiggled his eyebrows making the other four burst out laughing.

“Sure, why not. Do you have cards with you?”

“You’re lucky I do have a deck. Come with me, all of you”

Beomgyu guided the four of them over to a table where some friends of his were playing cards. There were still a few stacks of unopened card decks, they were mostly there for the people who wanted to play whatever card games they wanted. Beomgyu grabbed one and passed it over to Taehyun.

“Knock yourself out hyun.”

Taehyun accepted the box, opening it to take the cards out. He tested out the card, trying to get familiar with the feeling, muscle memory coming back to him. He was a bit rusty since it's been a while, he had been preoccupied with the entrance exams after all. While he was doing that, Beomgyu had been waving over people to come over and watch. Soon there was a crowd circling around them, the three Chois were part of the audience as well. 

Taehyun turned to face Hueningkai, the taller right beside him. “Be my assistant again?”

“That’s literally the reason I'm standing here instead of there with them.” the corner of his lips lifting.

The two fell into a familiar rhythm as Taehyun showed off his tricks to the crowd. Hueningkai hyped the other by his side, helped out with the story telling, taking away attention at moments the trick needed it. The crowd was easily amazed, either due to the smooth tricks or from the hype that night.

Soon, while in the middle of another trick, the countdown started. How they knew, was other people were increasingly shouting altogether. “10, 9, 8, 7,”

The two boys looked at each other, smiling when they caught each other's eyes. They paused the tricks for now. “6, 5, 4, 3,”

They looked back to the crowd looking for their hyungs, only to see them and everyone else looking up at the night sky. Of course there’d be fireworks on new year’s. Just as the thought crossed Taehyun’s mind, screams of “One!” was shouted out, followed by the whistling of fireworks shooting up then ending with a crashing boom of colours.

Hueningkai jumped a little at the loud booms, shifting closer to Taehyun and clinging on to the other’s arm. He still looked up and was in awe from the pretty colours and shapes in the sky. Taehyun was looking up as well, placing his hand on top of the ones clinging on his arm.

“Happy new year hyuka” Taehyun said with a smile, eyes still not tearing off the colours in the sky.

“Happy new year tyun” he held the other’s arm closer, eyes still focused on the bright night sky.

Unknown to them, the moment the first firework coloured the sky, soulmarks appeared on their wrist. As fast it appeared in full black, both marks quickly filled up in swirl mixes of yellow and blue, one identical to the other. Their soulmarks had been activated.

They had been too distracted by the still ongoing fireworks, it didn't cross their mind that their soulmarks should have appeared by now. Also paired with the fact that right after a few fireworks lit up, everyone around them started patting each other, greeting happy new year, some were even giving out quick hugs to ones nearby. 

Taehyun and Hueningkai were not spared from the pats, both greeting back happy new years, they shifted closer to each other. Taehyun’s hand now on Hueningkai’s back, moved to his waist to pull him closer as the space between the crowd grew tighter. Suddenly they were enveloped in a group hug, it was their hyungs. 

“Happy new year guys!”

“Happy new year!!”

“Happy new year brats”

“Happy new year hyungs!” both screamed out simultaneously.

“Let’s go grab more food, and for you two..” Beomgyu smiled mischievously looking at the two youngest. “You’re both legal now, time to try out the beer!”

Beomgyu did not hesitate and dragged both Hueningkai and Yeonjun by the arms, who in turn dragged the one’s next to them too, Hueningkai with Taehyun and Yeonjun with Soobin. 

The night went on with the five of them talking over food and enjoying the music being played by a few bands on stage. The younger two tried out a can of beer each but decided they didnt vibe with the taste at all if their expressions were not obvious enough. They continued telling stories, the older ones most about campus life, and episodes they never got to tell the younger ones before.

Not once did anyone bring up the topic about soulmarks even though the two just turned twenty.

* * *

The next morning, Hueningkai was the first to wake up, eyes barely open, mind still blurry. He honestly wanted to go back to sleep. Nothing is stopping him since the semester hasn't even started yet, he thought to himself. He shifted a bit, trying to get that perfect position to drift off, pulling the one in his arms closer. If that didn't alert his mind then the arms around him pulling him closer did. Opening his eyes he saw his best friend fast asleep in his arms. Looking around he noted that they were in his room. 

Cuddling in their sleep is honestly nothing new, they did this quite a lot of times, but he feels something different this time round. He has this temptingly strong urge to pull the other even closer and run his fingers through the other’s hair. There is also another strong urge to plant a kiss on top of Taehyun’s head. _Woah that was new._ Not that the thought never crossed his mind once before but it was never this strong. He was starting to get more overwhelmed with feelings the longer he stared at the sleeping boy. It was like a dam, that he pushed his feelings for the other to the back of his mind, cracked and broke open. He had thought of moving away and getting up but even that thought felt painful to him to even think about. But he had to try or else he might do it, he might kiss the other.

As the other was trying to escape, Taehyun shifted, slowly waking up from the movements. He had moved on auto pilot, pulling the escaping boy closer, tightening his arms around the other.

“Go back to sleep hyuka, it's still too early.” Taehyun groaned out, sleep heavy in his voice.

Hueningkai was now in a dilemma, he can't escape anymore. The only thing he could think of right now was to turn the other way, his back facing Taehyun instead. Maybe that would help him calm down. So he did, he shifted and turned, the other’s arms were still wrapped around him. He tried to go back to sleep, he was still feeling sleepy but there were other things clouding his mind too. It was only when Taehyun started lightly patting his head, he felt calmer and soon enough drifted back off to sleep.

A while later, it was then Taehyun who stirred up awake. He finally took note that they were in Hueningkai’s bed cuddling, which again was nothing out of the ordinary. He just feels a strong pull to keep holding on to the boy still asleep in his arms. Stronger than usual. Also that he may have an urge to plant a kiss on the other’s shoulder the more he stared at Hueningkai’s back. Once upon a time ago, he did have the same thought one night they had cuddled to sleep, but he pushed it off to the back of his head as soon as it came. And now it's back, but somewhat stronger, doesn't help that Hueningkai’s shoulders became broader since then, it's even more tempting now.

He moved his hand up, wanting to lightly pat the other’s shoulder, but then he saw it. His wrist. There was a coloured mark on his wrist. Careful to not wake the other, he slipped out the arm under so he could sit up on the bed. Taking a closer look, he’s guessing this should be the soulmark. But it was coloured, a swirled mix of yellow and blue, colours not mixing into green, it was definitely not black which was supposedly the initial colour. 

That means he had actually met his soulmate last night during the countdown. But there were so many people he met that night, how was he supposed to know who? Literally almost the entire campus population was there last night. Was it one of the people who patted him and greeted happy new year? His mind couldn't think. Then he felt the other shift. Hueningkai now was facing Taehyun’s side of the bed. He looked to the boy’s wrist on impulse, however it was covered by the other’s sleeves.

What he did struck him. Did he just think his soulmate would be Hueningkai? Now the cogwheels in his brain started turning. Could it be? Was that why he was feeling this strong pull for the other right now? Stronger than the usual before. He slowly reached out, scared to find out, what if it's just his wishful thinking that it would be Hueningkai. Pausing just close enough to touch the sleeve, _Should I check?_ he thought again. _It’s now or never._ He lightly pushed up the sleeve, high enough to see the other’s wrist.

Then he saw it, the exact same mark on Hueningkai’s wrist. The same shape and colour as his. _Hueningkai’s my soulmate._ He had been trying to push his hopes down before pushing up the sleeve, but here he is. His wishful thinking came true. It was indeed Hueningkai. Smiling in joy, he laid back down on his side facing the still asleep boy. He took in the sight of his best friend now soulmate, staring happily. He can now let himself freely feel without pushing them away. Taehyun gave into his urge to softly caress the other boy’s cheek. He feels relieved and happy it's Hueningkai, there’s no one else specifically he could think of to be his soulmate. He took in each and every detail of the boy’s features, eyes, nose, lips, hair, ears, and so on.

Hueningkai stirred awake from his sleep not more than five minutes later. He was greeted with Taehyun’s soft eyes looking at him. Then he felt the hand on his cheek, still caressing him.

“Hey hyuka”

Hueningkai let out a confused noise. “Hi tyun, why?”

Taehyun hummed and brought back his hand to his chest. “Look at your wrist”

Hueningkai did as told, and boy did his eyes widened, sleep completely knocked off. Is he seeing what he’s seeing? His soulmark is coloured? How? When? Where? He looked back up to Taehyun’s eyes, looking for answers.

“Yes, it's coloured. That means you met your soulmate last night.” Taehyun smiled, still wanting to tease the taller for a bit.

“But there's too many people last night!” Hueningkai’s eyes grew wider at the thought of where to even start looking.

“Everyone was there.” He pointed out. “But hyuka, look” Taehyun then finally revealed his wrist. Sporting the exact same shape, colour, and even the swirls were identical to Hueningkai’s own mark.

“W-wait, wait. That means, we’re” Hueningkai couldn't believe it. He sat up on the bed, trying to process things. He had only wished that his soulmate would be Taehyun because it just felt rightfully so after all those years together. Now that it’s actually true, he's shocked. A wave of relief washed through when the fact sank in. _Taehyun is my soulmate for real._ That’s why the pull was so hard to resist earlier. But he doesn't mind it one bit.

Taehyun sat up and sat right in front of the other facing him, he took the other boy’s hands in his. “Yes, hi soulmate.” Taehyun flashed his wide smile, dimples and teeth showing.

“Oh my god. We’re really stuck together forever now huh.”

“Yep, you can’t escape me.”

“Not like I wanted to escape. You can't escape me either.”

“I already knew from the moment you said ‘Where you are is where I always want to be’ ” Taehyun recalled back the song from last year.

“I- so you did look up the lyrics. But it's true though.” A blush crept up Hueningkai’s neck, spreading up to his cheeks and ears.

“Mhmm i did. But hyuka, mine was true too.” It was his turn to blush.

Hueningkai recalled the song he sang to him that day. “I’ll always be there for you tyun.” he gave Taehyun’s hand a squeeze.

Nodding he replied “And so will I hyuka.” He leaned in and rested his forehead against Hueningkai’s

“I’m so happy we’re soulmates tyun.”

“Mhmm, i’m happy too.” Taehyun squeezed the hands in his. “Hyuka, will you also let me love you until the end?”

“Y-you love m-me?” Hueningkai couldn't believe it again.

“I do, even before the soulmarks appeared. I wanted it to be you.”

“I- i can’t believe this is real. If this is a dream let me confess first too before I wake up, I love you too tyun, I don't know since when but you feel like home since long ago. I also wanted my soulmate to be you, it had to be.” Hueningkai felt so much inside. It was so surreal, first them being actual soulmates, their soulmarks proving it. Then Taehyun saying he loved him? It’s not one sided? This honestly had to be his dream and he’s still asleep. His buried deep down wishes manifesting in his dreams.

Taehyun pulled back just a little, no longer against the other’s forehead, but face to face, so close as he asked the other. “I can prove it’s not a dream, may I?”

Yep, he's definitely dreaming, and since he is, he should take it and go. Hueningkai thought to himself, then he gave a small nod as his answer and closed his eyes. After that, he felt a soft pressure on his lips. Taehyun kissed him, can dreams make you feel something you never felt before? Then it's gone, as he was about to open his eyes, another soft peck was placed on his lips, and then another, and another. Hueningkai was now smiling and pecked back just as Taehyun was leaning in again. Both boys were all giggles and smiles, laying back down on the bed as they cuddled close. Hueningkai’s head right under Taehyun’s chin, he buried into Taehyun’s chest. 

“I think i need another one just to make sure.” Hueningkai squeaked out.

Taehyun laughed, but who was he to reject the request. This time though, he planted his lips on Hueningkai’s forehead, staying there not moving away as he tightened his arms around the other. Hueningkai loved the feeling of that kiss the most. 

There was a quiet comfortable silence for a while, then Taehyun spoke.

“Looks like i don't have to make my best friend and my soulmate best friends anymore, cause they're the same person.” He joked, recalling the promise he made a few months ago.

“Mhmm, and you can’t leave me once you met your soulmate either, cause it’s still me. We’re still best friends right?” Hueningkai looked up to face Taehyun.

“Of course, but should we add another title too? What about boyfriend?” a smirk grew on his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Hueningkai pretended to think. “Hmm, I don't know, should we?”

At that Taehyun decided to attack Hueningkai’s sides, tickling him until the taller gave up. Hueningkai thrashed around from the attack but he had no regrets.

“Okay okay, my boyfriend Taehyunnie. Happy now?” He could finally breathe when Taehyun stopped.

“Yes, I’m very happy my boyfriend Hueningie” Satisfied, he wrapped his arms around the other again, pulling him closer so they were cuddling again.

The two spent their morning in bed until they started feeling hungry, looks like they're going out for breakfast as a first date since the kitchen’s still empty.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading til the end! they're too cute.
> 
> i wasnt sure how to end this anymore. heck i started crying on how to finish this up after before the party part. sorry if it felt rushed :((
> 
> sorry too if my writing's a mess dkjfdssa.
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated. comments especially, please tell me what you think about this, i wanna know :((
> 
> thank you again, i hope you liked it! :D
> 
> the two songs were ‘so will i’ by ben platt, and 'running after you' by matthew mole. they came on my yt mix when i let it run on auto play while i was writing, and i felt that they could be used for tyunning ahaha.


End file.
